The Great Lakes Science Center, in collaboration with Case Western Reserve University (CASE), proposes to develop a permanent exhibition and related programs on biomedical engineering. The successful implementation of this project would allow CASE and GLSC to inform a broad constituency about select biomedical reseamh advancements, applied technologies, and their relevance to society. When the project is completed, we will be able to expose many thousands of visitors each year to the updated exhibition - increasing their interest in and understanding of important science concepts underlying advancements in biomedical technology. The exhibition would encompass approximately 2000 square feet and feature approximately 20 exhibits, most of which would be interactive. The major audiences for the exhibition include families, school groups, and general museum visitors. The BioMedTech exhibition is located on the Science Center's main floor, which places an emphasis on the science and technology of particular importance to Northeast Ohio. The exhibition will be accompanied by educational programming, public programs, and wide dissemination around the region and within the Science Center world. When fully implemented, the project could reach many hundreds of thousands of visitors and garner national attention through dissemination efforts. Visitors to the exhibition and participants in related programs will come to a better understanding of the connections between biology and technology while learning of science and engineering's role in improving the quality of life in our society.